You're In Over Your Head, You Know?
by Anelriel
Summary: Chad has feelings for Ryan, but is not certain how he, “Bolton’s lackey”, shall express said feelings for the “Drama King” and maintain his reputation amongst his peers. Let us not forget East High's Playmaker, Troy Bolton, may desire Ry as well...Chyran
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You're In Over Your Head, You Know?**

**Summary: **Chad has feelings for Ryan, but is not certain how he, "Bolton's lackey", shall express said feelings for the "Drama King" and maintain his reputation amongst his peers. Let us not forget East High's Playmaker, Troy Bolton, may desire Ry as well...Chyran. Tryan

**Pairing:** Chad & Ryan, Troy & Ryan????

**Rating:** 'M' for colorful language, sex, malicious demeanor, scuttles, reverse psychology and "vulgar" Shakespeare quotations from Ryan, whom claims to be tormented by "the Shaky" in this story.

**A/N's: **Well, this is my initial endeavor at a Chyran fic…MAY THE FORCE GRANT ME YOUR MERCY IN YOUR REVIEWS! Onegai be gentle! In any event, my pairings may alter as the story progresses and reviewers comment. That…remains to be seen, however. ('') denotes personal contemplation. ("") denotes conversing. (_Italicization_) denotes a quotation.

Dedicated to: Lian&Soubi

It was 6th block, and Ryan was pondering what to write for his Literature report. He had already spent several of his cherished study halls to research info to appease Mrs. Darbus, but resorted to cast it back into his binder and wait for the failing grade he was certain he would receive. He knew nothing in regards to Shakespeare. In spite of being in Drama he was clueless to what Shakespeare had said and did. Ordinarily, he relied on his over-zealous sibling to copy notes and rescue him from failing grades, but alas, today she was ill due to a fever of 113. "What shall I do without her?" He mused. _"He who has injured thee was either stronger or weaker than thee. If weaker, spare him; if stronger, spare thyself."_ "If only Darbus would spare me from further anguish." Ryan thought as he glanced over at Kelsi's report. Ryan had relatively no friends to assist him in his endeavor, lest it be Kelsi, whom he had befriended following the after-party for the school musical Twinkle Towne.

"Hey, Ryan. When are you ever going to let me come over to your house?" Kelsi inquired. Ryan had no immediate response to this query. He was aware of the change in Kelsi towards him since the musical finished and Troy and Gabriella had defeated him and his ostentatious sister. Oh, he was 'quite' aware. Kelsi had an enormous infatuation with Ryan and he was not particularly fond of it either. Considering last year he discovered he was a homosexual when he had auditioned for the swim team. That had been a nasty encounter. Ryan recalled striding into the locker room only to impose on what appeared to be an assault on Chad Danforth. Yes, the Chad Danforth. What Ryan addressed as, "Bolton's lackey." Begin Reminisce Well, it was Chad vs. Jason, Zeke, and the cello-playing sk8ter dude. Ryan observed that Zeke carried a limp and Jason, a black eye. Sk8ter dude had remained unscathed as of yet. Chad was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. Ryan presumed this had been Jason's efforts; Zeke was as much a warrior as he was a basketball player, and Jason was at heart a mere coward. Presumably, sk8ter dude was a practitioner of Jujitsu. In any event, Ryan determined that Chad was at a disadvantage; hence he allied himself to Chad. Incidentally, Ryan was himself a greenbelt, and together, they had no difficulties in dropping the trio to their knees. After the auditions the trio had left, Ryan presumed they had flunked their tests due to overexertion from their throes in the fight. Chad made the high-five motion and Ryan merely glanced at him perplexed.

"Dude, you slap it." Chad instructed.

"Oh!" Ryan met the five. Chad scoffed. "Hey, man, thanks for helping me earlier. You really didn't have to do that, you know?"

"Ah, well. I am pleased to see that you are relatively unharmed."

"Uh…oh…well…thanks." Chad blushed. Ryan wondered why he had. He was being sincere. Chad reached into his short's and withdrew his cell phone. He examined it. A state of terror claimed him.

"Crap! I'm late! Mom's going to kill me. Hey, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around. Who knows, right?"

"Yeah. Alright. Au revoir, Chad."

"That French?" Chad enquired.

"Wee." Ryan replied.

"Wizard! I learned something new today!" Chad exclaimed.

Ryan smirked. "I was under the impression you had somewhere else to be, no?"

"Oh, yeah! See ya later, Ry!" He dashed off.

'Ry?' Only his sister ever addressed him as such. She thought it was adorable. "How droll." Ryan grinned. "Chad has a crush on me." Ryan scoffed at the absurdity of the statement, but wondered if perhaps he did. Only his sister and Mrs. Darbus were aware of his sexuality. He preferred to remain enigmatic in that sense. If Chad is gay he shall be the first to make a move. Considering Chad's outgoing personality and loyalty to the East High Wildcats basketball team, he deemed it inconceivable. 'He had a weak moment. He was vulnerable and I helped him. Naturally, he would be grateful to me…and act unusual.' Ryan mused.

**Nonpareil intro, iie? Ja, review, my saplings! I anticipate your responses. Let us not forget, this is my initial submission to Onegai be gentle. A fragile flower I can be. Not likely. Heh heh. In any event, why are you reading this yet?! REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fiasco Of Love

**Title: You're In Over Your Head, You Know?**

**Summary: **Chad has feelings for Ryan, but is not certain how he, "Bolton's lackey", shall express said feelings for the "Drama King" and maintain his reputation amongst his peers. Let us not forget East High's Playmaker, Troy Bolton, may desire Ry as well...Chyran. Tryan?

**Pairing:** Chad & Ryan, Troy & Ryan????

**Rating:** 'M' for colorful language, sex, malicious demeanor, scuttles, reverse psychology, and "vulgar" Shakespeare quotations from Ryan, whom claims to be tormented by "the Shaky" in this story.

**Disclaimer:** Not fond of High School Musical, yaoi, Shakespeare, or life? My advice; run away, now! Flee! Flee for your lives! (Denethor much? Giggles to self) Whilst you can, that is!

**A/N's: Well, this is my initial endeavor at a Chyran fic…be merciful. This chapter consists of a thorough, but uncomfortable interrogation between Sharpay and Ryan. Chad shall come to terms with his emotional demons and confess his feelings to Ryan awkwardly. But...shall he be too late? (Dun Dun DUN!) And what is more, Troy has determined it is time to intervene in this fiasco of love. Troy always receives what he desires and he desires Ryan. Pairings may alter as the story progresses and reviewers comment. That…remains to be seen, as per usual. ('') denotes personal contemplation. ("") denotes conversing. (**_**Italicization**_**) denotes a quotation.**

**Dedicated to: **_Lian&Soubi_

"Oh, I really hope we're cancelled tomorrow, Ry! I honestly can't stand school anymore!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Then sit down, you silly goose!" Ryan admonished.

"Oh, no…" (Sharpay feigned shock and gasped) "You did not just nag me, Ryan Alexander Evans!" Sharpay said whilst wagging her recently painted sherbet pink index finger to and fro.

"Oh, yes, Sharpay Madeline Evans… (dramatic pause)…I did." He proceeded to imitate her finger-wagging as he teased.

"You are so gonna get it, boy!" Sharpay claimed as she knocked an unsuspecting Ryan to the floor, and used her widely-feared tickle torture technique on him.

"Ahhhh! Shar! Cease and desagggghhh!" The next word would have been desist, but when the Ice Queen starts her torture, the words you make an effort to say sound distorted or abhorred. And laughter uncontrollable was a factor.

Following 6 minutes of raucous mirth…"That'll teach you to nag me!" Sharpay paused; recalling that she desired some discreet info plucked from her sibling that she thought may be valid, but required verification initially.

"Hey, Ry, tomorrow's the school dance, and rumor has it there's a certain someone in our school who'd like to take you, but I still don't know their name yet. Care to tell me." That was not a request that was a demand. Ryan had learned long ago that one did not refuse the Ice Queen anything.

'How does she know? How does she always know? I never told her…' (Realization strikes him) 'Oh, naturally…twin's intuition or perhaps Shar is omniscient. Ryan scoffed. He considered deceiving her, but was aware that she would blackmail him if she ever ascertained that her brother was lying to her face. "Well, I'm not aware of anyone involved with me, lest it be you, Shar." He replied playfully and indirectly, he was prevailing upon the hope that her A.D.D. would kick in and she would forget the matter altogether and play along. She did not.

"Ry, if you don't tell me this very minute… (dramatic pause-the twins are infamous for their dramatic considerations)…I will tell the ENTIRE school about your…secret." She grinned triumphantly at him, knowing he would spill after such a threat. Ryan was aware of how manipulative she was, and was mutually aware that she could do it without hesitation. 'Evil wears sherbet pink fingernail polish.' She had the reigns of the school in her hands.

"I assure you I never started it, Shar. I never expected it, either. Twas mere coincidence. Recall the locker room incident? That would be when it unofficially started." Ryan chose his words cautiously, avoiding naming anyone.

"Oh, it's Chad, right?" She knew. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It reminds me of a bubble-eyed fish. " Sharpay smirked.

"Well, yes…I presume so. I'm not certain what to address our relationship as…if you can even call it that. I think we're **mere** friends. At least, that is the impression I am under. We never discuss anything. I feel as if I'm the only one contributing to the relationship, Shar. I'm not certain if he even likes me for me. I feel as if he is only attracted to my physique...And I've never been in a relationship before." Ryan lamented.

"Well, sorry, hunnycakes, but I have to side with him." Sharpay smiles.

"What? How can you even…"

"You do have a cute derriere." She giggles whilst slapping it.

"Eugh! Shar, you're my sister, not my lover! And why were you looking?" Ryan chastised.

"Oh, lighten up, will you? Buddha strike him down for his pessimism, now!" (the entire Evan's family are Buddhists) She clasps her hands over her mouth, giggling hysterically.

"Whatever, you loafer. I'll have you know I'm as capable of attracting someone to the dance as you are."

"Yeah…Chad. We've already established that. Chad and Ryan sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I…" Some kids around them began to eavesdrop on the Ice Queen's tale. It was Ryan's turn to use the E.S.C. (Emergency Subject Change) technique to divert the topic of interest and save himself from further humiliation.

"Shar, be silent! If word reaches Troy or any of his other drones regarding this, Chad shall be doomed. And what is more, I forbid you from helping me in this fiasco. Do I make myself clear?" Ryan whispered his reprimand.

For once, Sharpay listened. "Crystal." Not even an astonishment honestly. If there was one thing she did not wish to see, it was her brother humiliated. As much as she enjoyed the limelight, she supposed she could step aside this one time for him.

"Thank you, Shar. I appreciate this. It means a lot to me...more than you know." Ryan smiled one of his genuine smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, my hunnycakes. Just don't make me regret this…or else."

"Or else…what?" Ryan inquired.

"Or else I'll devour you like a muffin!" She jested. Sharpay has an unusual bedroom fetish for muffins and belly buttons.

"Pfeh! Empty threat, Shar. I have a sweet retardant ingredient in me." He smiled once more.

"Hey, I must run to the library, then lunch. Care to escort me?" Shar enquired.

"Naturally." They shared an embrace. "Shall we, milady?" He scoffed.

"Après vous, Ry." (After you in French)

BTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAK

Troy and Chad had only moments prior completed their last run for basketball practice. They were soaked in perspiration. They entered the boy's locker room, and then removed all articles of soiled attire and joined their mates in the shower.

"Wow, was that lap ever long? I thought coach said we'd only be running a lap. That felt like 20 laps to me." Jason said.

"You would say that because you're out of shape, Jason." Troy claimed. All the guys laughed save Chad. Jason frowned.

"I hate you, Troy." And he strode out of the boy's locker room. Chad glared at him. 'That's odd. Chad has never glared at me for my jokes. He's always laughed over the dumbest thing…something's got to be up with him.' Troy considered what he had said to Jason a joke, not a crude fact. 'Someone lacks a sense of humor. I forgot Jason was temperamental.' He sighed and reversed the knob on the shower head to its original position, off. He clothed himself, cast his oily basketball attire in Coach Bolton's office, then snippy-snapped at the guys he passed and left in a haste to eat lunch. Chad had already left. He was 5 minutes late, and lunch only lasted a mere 15 minutes. 'I'm famished! That's it Troy, always thinking with your stomach.' He was en route to the cafeteria when he made to turn the corner, a trifle too swiftly, and collided into Ryan Evans. Books were strewn everywhere in the hallway: his, Ryan's, and Sharpay's (who Ryan had collapsed into when Troy struck him).

"Damn it!" Troy cursed.

"Curse it!" Ryan cursed.

"You are SO going to regret this, Bolton! Die, now!" Sharpay hissed. She lunged at Troy. Her left fist meeting his jaw squarely.

"What the hell?" Troy yelled. 'Where had she learned to fight?' He couldn't hit a girl, even if this one had BITCH written all over her face. He seized Ryan's left hand and hastened with him towards the nearest boy's lavatory. Once they arrived there, Troy withdrew some paper towels from the paper towel dispenser and immersed them in water. He dabbed at the recently-formed gash above Ryan's left cheek. Ryan moaned at the soothing touch of Troy's fingers mixed with water and a paper towel.

"God, I'm terribly sorry about all this, Ry." Ryan's countenance descended.

"God? Troy, I hate that word, and I hate the religions associated with it. I'm a Buddhist. Don't say anything like that again to me! I cannot tolerate ignorant Christians and their single-minded, biased opinions! The audacity of it all!" Anger was evident in his tone.

"Sorry, Ry. I didn't know. I'll be more careful of what I say from now on. It's just that everyone else says it all the time. It's so addictive." He chuckled nervously.

"It is **so** annoying. And I fail to see the humor in being another mindless imbecile in this school. I don't think we ought to even speak to one another." Ryan frowned. "People may draw some undue conclusions on us. I don't think you desire that, Troy." He pushed Troy's hand away from him. "May hurt your reputation." He murmured. After an elapsed period of awkward silence Ryan recalled he had somewhere he had to be.

"Well, I have to go find Shar and eat lunch. You ought to as well." Ryan waved bye and made to leave the lavatory so as to acquire Sharpay's whereabouts, but before he could he fell under a trance. _"Some innocents 'scape not the thunderbolt." _Ryan was released from the trance and cast back into reality. He recognized that voice. He opened his eyes. 'That must have been the Shaky again. But what was he telling me?' This was not the first time this had occurred to Ryan. Ever since Ryan began participating in musicales with his sister did this occur at least once every 2 days. The voice of Shakespeare would invade his mind and speak some of his original quotations to Ryan. 'I wonder if the Shaky is implying that I cannot escape the thunderous nature of Troy **Bolton. **Well, Ryan, let us test that theory right now.' Ryan smirked. He strode over to the sink where Troy was splashing frigid water on his overheated face. Ryan lightly tapped the more masculine boy on the shoulder and spoke simultaneously. "Hey, Troy." Troy did a 360 and nearly let his heart explode when he seen whom it was. He composed himself once he realized he and Ryan were yet alone.

"Yeah?" Troy enquired nervously.

"By the by, I wished to reward you for your incroyable pharmaceutical care of me."

"Oh, it was no proble…" Troy attempted to defer the flattery when Ryan raised his left hand gently to Troy's right cheek and kissed him directly on the lips. Troy's eyes widened incredulously, but he made no effort to push Ryan away. Troy merely relaxed into it. 2 minutes ensuing, Ryan severed their lip contact and dashed off.

'Wow, I never knew Ryan was such a good kisser. His lips felt like satin sheets." Troy said aloud. Only he would know the comfort of satin sheets on lips. "Damn Ice Queen has to ruin everything." He muttered under his breath. Someone in a nearby stall released flatulence and laughed. Troy snickered uncomfortably in reply.

'Alright, I think I'll be going now before I'm gassed. Guess I can take things up a notch with Ry now. But what things?'

BTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAK

Lunch time. Considered by East High's students to be the grandest 15 minutes of their day (or for some, their most atrocious). Here was where all the drama collaborated in ambiguous forms. One form was the lunch queue.

"Uggh! Crap on a stick!" Chad detested corn dogs, and that was their only choice today. Ordinarily, EH's student body had a vast selection of dissident foods to choose from. But today, the Fates were against Chad. He selected a seemingly edible red apple and plum to create an ensemble. He strode across the symbolic wildcat in the center of the cafeteria to sit at the Jock table. As he sat, Troy glanced up from his tray across the table and moved to Chad's left. Chad groaned.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what? Is that any way to treat your best friend? I don't think so. I have a question for you and I want you to be honest with me. Best friend honesty, Chad." Chad groaned. He was aware of what was coming.

"Ask away." Chad said bitterly.

"Well, lately you've seemed a little…I don't know…out of character, don't you think?" Troy tread cautiously on this sensitive subject. He sought to undo any damage he had done afore when he unintentionally insulted Jason, and he knew Chad had taken as much offense in the wrong way as Jason.

"Well, so I have, then, Troy! It's none of your damn business! Stay out of my affairs, unless I personally ask you to interfere…which I won't, so don't!" Chad lashed.

Troy appeared hurt. "Oh…alright, then. Bye." He grabbed his tray and moved to where Gabriella and the Nerds sat. He chose a spot which was unoccupied and adjacent to Gabriella.

Gabriella peered up from her equally disturbing lunch and concern instantly overtook her fine, dark-complected features when she noticed Troy's countenance.

"God, Troy, what happened?" Troy frowned deeply at her.

"Gabby, don't say god anymore when I'm around, ok? I'm becoming a Buddhist." Troy said matter-of-factly.

"Alright? So, what happened? Why aren't you sitting with Chad and the gang?" She asked concerned.

"I feel I've had a falling out with Chad." He confessed.

"Impossible. You and Chad are East High's most profound best friends. I thought he was your best buddy, your friend to the end." She claimed.

"I thought so, too." He added gloomily.

"Whatever happened between you two, maybe it's not too late to fix whatever it was." Gabriella mused positively.

"No. Something's in the way this time." He stated.

"Like last time?" She grinned. She was reminiscing upon when the jocks and nerds had joined forces to sunder their relationship.

"No, Gabby. I think…I think I have feelings for someone else now. Someone I'd never have thought I'd see myself with before." He added indirectly.

"Sharpay?" 'What has that witch done to him now?' In spite of everyone in the musicale becoming fast friends or better acquainted with one another, Sharpay remained the bitter nightmare that clung ever so persistently and prominently in Gabriella's mind. The way Sharpay had treated Gabriella after the musicale had only been a ruse. Her ways would never alter.

"No." He scoffed. "But someone related to her…"

"Closely?" She inquired.

"Yes, very close." Withholding names yet as he spoke.

"Not helping, Troy." 'Who else is close to Sharpay that I know? (a revelation strikes her as to whom) Ryan, her brother...DUH, Gabs! How could you be such an idiot?'

"Umm...Troy?"

"Yes?"

"You don't mean...(she paused awkwardly)...Ryan, do you?

"Do **I**?" He asked rhetorically and nearly defensively.

Incidentally, by this part in the conversation, Gabriella was becoming quite frustrated and was nearing outburst limits.

"Troy, just tell me the truth. I know you really well, but this is a Troy I've never met. Just say the truth. I won't judge you, you know that. Don't act like the old Troy. You know I don't like it when you shut me out from your life."

'She just won't let this go, will she?' He thought.

"Sorry, Gabby. I gotta go. See ya later." He stood, and left the cafeteria, hence leaving his tray for either his loyal comrades (excluding Chad) to return to the tray queue, or for a recently-become-miserable Gabriella.

'Well, that did not go well.' A frown develops, hence replacing her ordinary geeky smile. 'But at least I know who he's after.' Gabriella was aware that the only other Buddhists in East High were the Evans twins. 'I wonder if Troy's new personal affair has anything to do with Chad being a dick. I assume I'll ascertain that later.' As she finished pondering that, she glanced down at her tray (not even half eaten), then to the lunch clock which hauntingly claimed it was 5 past 12, and she realized something. 'I'M LATE!' She proceeded to drop her tray on the floor, hence incurring quite a mess and leaving a lovely new impression of a tray edge in the cafeteria's recently polished floor. She gasped no, and was off.

BTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAK

Chad was doodling in Literature class yet again whilst Mrs. Darbus was preoccupied with passing back the class' reports on Shakespeare and offering snide remarks to some of the misfortunate students who had objected to what they considered an unfair grade on such a futile project. No one in his class received a grade higher than a C-, save his beloved, Ryan Evans…and that short person (Kelsi). Ryan had scored where most had failed. Chad was impressed, but he had to assume that Darbus only likely granted him such a fair grade due to him being one of her stars. According to Darbus' seating chart, Ryan sat directly on the right side of short person, whom sat on the right of Chad. Chad would frequently gaze at the seemingly ethereal beauty that surrounded and penetrated Ryan. Chad could hardly resist the temptation to leave his seat and waltz right over there and trade tongue with him.

'Oh, man! I can't do this anymore. These feelings for him that I keep denying aren't going to help me any if I don't act soon. I could have him. I know I could. Why not ask him out, Chad? What do you have to lose?' Dumb self-query. "Everything: my rep, my friends (excluding Troy), my sanity..."

"Your heart?" A voice penetrated his own. A sweet voice. A tranquil voice. Ryan's voice. Chad gulped involuntarily. Chad never even noticed he had been speaking his thoughts out loud for any and all to hear. Fortunately, it appeared as if only Kelsi and Ryan had overheard Chad's personal debate.

"Chad, you alright?" Ryan asked quizzically.

"Umm...yeah. Don't worry bout me. I was just thinking of some...stuff."

"Convincing statement, Chad." Ryan grinned, spoke, and winked sarcastically simultaneously.

"Was that sarcasm?" Chad enquired.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Ryan's grin grew wider.

"MR. DANFORTH, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DEGRADING MY CLASS WITH YOUR PETTY CONVERSATIONS! YOU HAVE JUST EARNED YOURSELF AN INVITATION TO MY AFTER-SCHOOL PARTY!" Mrs. Darbus bellowed vehemently.

"Party?" Chad arched his right brow incredulously. "You...party?"

Kelsi chose this opportunity to notify Chad of something crucial to this party's description.

"She's implying detention in a subtle way." She revealed.

Chad unraveled the mystery of what this meant in his own mind whilst glaring at Darbus. "Oh, great!"

"And…(She gasped)…Mr. Evans, I'm astonished to see you participating in anything aside from what chats we have. But that is no excuse for you to be speaking during class at all. Now, Chad can escort you to my party, too. You both may discuss anything from four to seven that you lost chance to in here. I anticipate your presence there. And while you are both there, you can be my new taste testers for my new chocolate chip razzle-dazzle cookies. I am confident you will enjoy the recipe. If not, you can join what friends you have in Saturday school, Mr. Danforth." The bell rings. "Well, farewell, my dears! Go forth, and speak good wonders of the most enjoyed class here at East High! Oh, let none of us forget that I will see my rule breakers right back here in two hours for some cookies and test reviews! (Those whom were misfortunate enough to have been invited to Darbus' party groaned) Ta, ta!

BTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAKINTHESTORYBTFIT'SABREAK

Several hours later ensuing the initial Darbus' infamous cookie taste-test and several failed –

Chad nearly vomited. Ryan vomited, but at least he secured it in a nearby toilet.

As Ryan returned from his mortifying trip, Chad could not resist the temptation to attempt to catch Ryan's eye. Ryan's eyes wandered around the room precariously, but eventually settled on Chad's. They stared entranced at one another for what seemed an eternity afore Ryan severed the visual contact when Darbus' voice rang obnoxiously in the air.

"Alright, Venture (detention mate), Edith (detention mate), Danforth, and Evans, you may go. Please feel free to take as much cake home with you as you desire. Have a good evening, everyone!" She clapped her hands and strode off to her office and lit her tiger-skinned cigar.

"Wow, that cake was delicious! I love her new recipe Next time we ask for Dorito flavored cantaloupe!" Mrs. Darbus' regular detention participants (Edith and Venture) exclaimed.

As they left en route to home, Chad conceded the war within himself.

'I'm asking him. That's final." He hastened to catch up with Ryan.

"Hey, Ry!" He shouted. Ryan abruptly revolved in Chad's direction and inclined his head in recognition.

"Yes?" Ryan inquired nervously. 'He's going to ask me out, I know it!' Ryan whimpered. 'What to say?' As he pondered that, Chad caught up with him.

"So…I was wondering..."

"You were wondering?" Ryan restated.

"Uh, yeah! I was wondering if you liked Japanese food…sushi. If you do, would you like to go out and eat sometime. My treat. I know this awesome place we can go to. It's nearby even." Chad said.

'Well, he didn't come right out and say it, but why not? Perhaps he's the fragile type. The **I Want This To Work** relationship type of guy. May as well. I've no other plans for today.'

Ryan feigned considering his reply. "Your treat?"

"Yeah!" Chad nearly bounced out of his boxers.

"Certainly, then. Forth, Danforth." Ryan jested.

"Huh?" Chad did not comprehend what Ryan had said.

"Never mind, you dolt." Ryan said playfully whilst pinching Chad's right triceps. "Lead on."

**Ja, that chapter ought to have cleared a few things in your perplexed minds. Heh heh. Incidentally, in the first chapter there was supposed to be an End Reminisce, demo mai baka WORD Processor removed it ere I submitted it. (sighs) If there is something you wish to see in this story…merely request it. I appreciate all creative criticism and anonymous reviews. So you are aware. REVIEW!!!! -****Sou-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: En Halt!

_Hmm…Well, for so long not one my faithful reviewers has left moi any words of encouragement; as consequence, the tale is at standpoint hiatus until at most 5 reviews receive I. Been occupé as of late as well, not to worry, an update en memoury have I, but initially, necessary is it that I see vous all have misregarded moi not! Review or not to review, counsel or not to counsel, the query, that is!_


End file.
